


По ту сторону

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Multi, Mystery, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Комната, в которой проснулся Гон, была мертвой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> частичное AU (таймлайн арки выборов) и кроссвер с Noragami Aragoto.   
> 1) Красная нить судьбы – крайне распространенная на востоке легенда о том, что люди, предназначенные друг другу судьбой, связаны невидимой красной нитью;   
> 2) Идзанами – в синтоизме богиня смерти, позаимствованная из второго тайтла: чтобы удержать героев в подземном царстве, Идзанами принимала облик наиболее близких и дорогих им людей.

Гон проснулся в тишине, настолько густой и чужеродной, что на мгновение показалось, будто бы он и вовсе оглох. Или же лишился всех чувств разом – перед раскрытыми глазами черными завитками кружился туман, столь четко различимый, хоть руками лови, если хватит сил их поднять. Но даже на это Гон сейчас не был способен. Секунду за секундой что-то все сильнее и сильнее давило на грудную клетку, и каждая попытка сделать вдох оборачивалась мукой.

Гон застонал, разомкнув пересохшие губы, всем сердцем желая услышать хотя бы себя самого, но тишина поглотила и этот звук. Он снова закачался на волнах невесомости, пугающе ласковой, пугающе дружелюбной, убаюкивающей. 

Засыпать снова в кромешной темноте Гону было страшно. Какой-то все еще бодрствующей частью сознания он понимал, что может больше не проснуться. Раствориться, затеряться в пустоте одной из многочисленных частичек, позабыв обо всем, что когда-то составляло Гона Фрикса. Разве может что-то быть страшнее?

Но нечто коснулось его руки, легко и невесомо прошлось пальцами вниз по запястью до бешено бьющегося пульса, скользнуло еще ниже, погладив ладонь. И тут же – странной пульсирующей болью стянуло мизинец. 

Гон вздрогнул, вновь разомкнул веки и едва сумел сдержать облегченный вздох. Его темнота больше не была абсолютной. Кровавым росчерком вилась вокруг алая нить, как будто кто-то специально распустил целый клубок по черной ткани, такая яркая, что вскоре же заболели глаза.

Гон улыбнулся, снова чувствуя, что засыпает – губы сложились сами, привычно, до боли растянув спекшиеся уголки – и, незаметно для себя самого, вовсе перестал дышать. 

 

В следующий раз Гон очнулся уже на кровати, дома, на своем родном острове, словно бы все предыдущее долгое путешествие причудилось ему. Очертания предметов выступали из полумрака, а со стороны окна, прикрытого плотными льняными шторами, пробивались тусклые крупицы света. 

Гон чувствовал себя превосходно, точно прошлый сон исцелил все его раны, физические и душевные. Тело налилось энергией и силой, стремящейся найти хоть какой-нибудь выход, пусть даже самый примитивный – помнится, когда-то в детстве каждое утро Гона начиналось с зарядки.

Он и сейчас бы не отказался от нее, но, все же, что-то было не так. Эта комната, сильно напоминавшая его собственную, казалась как никогда чужой, пустой и холодной. И только разобравшись в своих инстинктах Гон, наконец, понял, что именно его так сильно насторожило.

Его комната больше не пахла им. Даже от вещей, сложенных как всегда на своем месте, не чувствовалось ни запахов тела, ни тем более стирального порошка. И даже пыли, легкий слой которой Гон стряхивал каждое утро, он совсем не заметил. А ведь его одежда пролежала здесь как минимум всю ночь.

Комната, в которой проснулся Гон, была мертвой. 

Он сглотнул, неверяще осматриваясь по сторонам. И не сразу догадался опустить взгляд вниз – настолько мелким и незначительным до этого показалось странное, тянущее чувство, охватившее всю правую руку.

Это была нить, та самая нить, что привиделась Гону во сне. Тоненькая, и, вместе с тем, невероятно крепкая, она обхватила его мизинец так плотно, что Гону, при всей его физической силе, не удалось сдвинуть ее хотя бы на миллиметр. Но и боли от ее присутствия Гон не чувствовал. 

Он неуверенно коснулся красного пальцами, легко потер и тут же взволнованно задержал дыхание, словно догадавшись, что где-то там, далеко-далеко, на другом конце находится кто-то еще. Возможно, даже кто-то, кого Гон хорошо знает. 

Но, чтобы найти его, Гону нужно было выйти наружу.

 

Он спустился по лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно тише, как можно незаметнее, и даже зачем-то стараясь не дышать. Нить вилась над ступенями, тянула все дальше и дальше, подсказывая не колебаться и не останавливаться, как если бы в гостиной, в которой Гон провел столько времени вместе со своей маленькой семьей, таилось что-то страшное. Что-то, с чем Гону ни за что нельзя встречаться. 

Его пальцы уже успели коснуться ручки и слегка надавить, когда за спиной раздался голос, который Гон просто не мог ни узнать. 

– Гон? Милый, какое счастье, что ты наконец-то проснулся!

В дверном проеме стояла тетушка Мито, его бесценная, бесконечно любимая тетушка, с которой Гон не виделся уже столько времени. Он обернулся и замер, совсем позабыв о таком сильном всего несколько мгновений назад желании, как можно скорее дойти до конца своей нити. 

Ничего же страшного не случится, если Гон задержится, чтобы обнять человека, по которому очень сильно скучал?

– Отчего же ты стоишь там, дорогой? – снова спросила тетушка, такая непривычно красивая и нарядная. Гон сглотнул, распознав нотки обиды и недовольства в ее голосе. Нет-нет, он совсем не хотел этого! И сам, первым, сделал шаг навстречу. 

Объятия тетушки показались Гону силками. Она обвила руками его шею, прижалась так тесно, что он сумел уловить аромат ее кожи, – легкий, как пахнут первые собранные с воды кувшинки – обычно заглушенный запахами еды и сырой рыбы. Гон осторожно провел ладонью по ее спине, скрытой дорогим блестящим шелком, не сразу задумавшись, откуда же у тетушки такое роскошное одеяние? Ведь даже на ежегодных праздниках она всегда выглядела скромно, и постоянно отнекивалась от многочисленных вопросов Гона – тому-то казалось, что хотя бы раз можно было сделать исключение.

Но что же изменилось сейчас?

Расписанные золотыми нитями рукава замерли на груди Гона, и он невольно вспомнил, как же тяжело было дышать в том страшном, наполненном пустотой сне. 

– Я приготовила для тебя столько еды, что хватит на целый пир, – шепнула ему тетушка Мито и, прежде чем отстраниться, легко поцеловала прохладными губами в лоб. 

На правую руку Гона, помеченную красным, она как будто специально старалась не смотреть.

Широкий стол, за которым они обычно завтракали, обедали и ужинали каждый день, сейчас ломился от многочисленных блюд, как если бы пробуждение Гона и в самом деле было каким-то особенным событием. Он замер в дверях, пораженный этим изобилием, не осмеливаясь даже улыбнуться. А затем, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся на свое место, сразу же потянувшись к ближайшей тарелке, хотя совсем не испытывал голода. Просто еще больше расстраивать тетушку, так сильно ждавшую его, совершенно не хотелось. 

– Как же я рада, Гон, – снова произнесла она, устроившись напротив. Ее тарелка была пуста, но руки – все же были чем-то заняты. Она держала что-то много длиннее, чем вилка или нож, и гораздо темнее. – Как же я рада, ты никуда больше не уйдешь от своей тетушки. Правда же, милый?

Рука Гона замерла, налившись внезапной тяжестью. А тетушка Мито, одернув длинные рукава шелкового одеяния, спокойно поднесла к губам трубку, уже источающую густой сладковатый дым.

Разве не так обычно пахли поминальные благовония, которые всегда по традициям предков разжигали в домах после чьей-либо смерти?

Гон оцепенел, задышал тяжелее и чаще, внезапно осознав: несмотря на столько стоящих перед ним блюд, единственное, что ему удалось почувствовать за все время, это запах ладана и смерти. Происходящее все больше и больше напоминало сон. Или нет, скорее, какой-то жуткий кошмар, из которого невозможно вырваться даже с пробуждением. 

А тетушка продолжала смотреть прямо на Гона, неожиданно серьезно и страшно. Дым из ее трубки вился к потолку все выше и выше. 

– Почему же ты не отвечаешь? – спросила она. – И совсем ничего не ешь. Неужели ты больше не любишь свою тетушку?

Она приподнялась над столом, потянулась к Гону, точно снова желая его коснуться, погладить и приласкать, но тот сам, на инстинкте, отпрянул. А затем, отбросив вилку, резко вскочил на ноги. Рука, будто бы обмотанная красным бинтом, нестерпимо горела. Его продолжало тянуть за порог, как можно дальше от этого гиблого места, как можно дальше от кого-то опасного, чужого, просто прикинувшегося тетушкой. Но даже просто внешности оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гон повелся на обман. 

– Я… – хрипло прошептал он, вцепившись пальцами в краешек чистой выглаженной скатерти. – Я должен идти.

Его остановили, но не сразу – Гону удалось преодолеть большую часть столовой. Он замер в дверях, только сейчас заметив, что руки обхватившие его за пояс, совсем не выглядели темными от льющегося на Китовый остров солнца. Они – гораздо тоньше и белее. И так похожи на те, которые сам Гон привык сжимать и гладить своими пальцами. А иногда и касаться губами, вырывая тихие вздохи. 

Только это окончательно удержало его от желания сбросить с себя чужую хватку.

– Гон… – произнесли сразу, так невыносимо знакомо, что заболело в груди, – посмотри на меня, Гон.

И он посмотрел. 

Перед ним стоял Киллуа, испуганный и растрепанный, вцепившийся в Гона крепко-крепко, точно не желая его отпускать ни на секунду. Шелковая одежда, оказавшаяся ему велика, распахнулась на груди, съехала вниз, обнажив тонкое плечо и хрупкие ключицы, уже давно привычные и к ласкам, и к укусам Гона. От вида этого, такого соблазнительного, такого противоречивого, у Гона закружилась голова.

Киллуа наклонил голову, как всегда делал в моменты жуткого упрямства. И, чуть разомкнув губы, отчетливо произнес:

– Останься со мной. 

Не бросай меня, Гон. Больше никогда не бросай. 

Его губы были холодными, но все же чувственными и мягкими, какими их запомнил Гон. Киллуа пах дымом благовоний, успевших впитаться и в кожу, и в волосы. Но Гону, совсем одуревшему от ласки и объятий, не составило никаких усилий убедить себя в том, что даже сквозь них он слышал запах самого Киллуа, настоящий запах, который попросту не смог бы перепутать с любым другим. 

 

Обернутая красной нитью рука болела все сильнее и сильнее, будто бы кто-то на другой стороне, кто-то все еще живой и безмерно волнующийся за Гона, давал понять, что сделает все возможное, чтобы снова встретиться с ним. 

Но Гон этого уже больше не чувствовал.


End file.
